


A different story

by CrookedMe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedMe/pseuds/CrookedMe
Summary: Kimchiginko made another story which i love very much and I thought "hey what if I take this story, and put my own spin on it?" Its mostly self-indulgent and some parts are taken right out of kim's fic (im sorry-) but anywaysss long story short reader is a deceiver and now even more depressed Heck yeah baby.
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A different story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimchiginko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589354) by [Kimchiginko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko). 



it's OK Y/N I just wanna see if your hurt" Spinel said in a soothing voice you let her move your hands "mmm your gem is OK but you did hit your head good" Spinel then kissed the top of your head "I hope that eases your pain for now Y/N" some part of you hoped that Spinel was just having a episode and the Crystal Gems were coming to get you soon on the other hand you know it wasn't that likely. 

  


You knew why she would do this but you thought she was fine.  _ Dammit this is what I get for believing things would get better, isn't it? Stupid stupid Y/N… Things only get worse. _ You contemplated just slowly driving spinel to insanity by killing yourself slowly but you where all you're dad had left of mom, and you loved your dad too much to make him sad.  _ Shit.  _ You thought. 

  


"you know Y/N you shouldn't stress yourself think of this as a vacation with your best friend" Spinel said grabbing some strawberries for you. "You seem quite calm about this, im asumming you already have an excuse as to why I won't be on earth? Or more specifically beach city." I say with a dead note in my voice. 

  


I would love to say that I didn't prepare myself for trouble with gems but before I even met steven, hell before steven was even  _ born  _ corrupted gems where drawn towards my mothers gemstone. Which I inherited. I just hardly survived and had to lie so others wouldn't get worried for me for almost all my life. It's more tense now that I've been kidnapped by someone I thought I could call a friend, but for some reason two years of peace made me  _ actually  _ think that it would get better. Pfft ha! What a joke. 

  


"Bingo!" Spinel exclaimed as she handed me blackberries, strawberries, and blueberries. "Eat and I'll tell you best friend!" She said staring at me. I wanted to throw it in her face and tell her no but right now im way too tired and weak for that. Not to mention if I did it she'll probably think I am getting settled with the idea or at least getting used to being here. Maybe. 

  


Mentally sighing I started eating the berries, spinel grinned widely at such a simple action.  _ Maybe she thought I wouldn't do it. Well she's not wrong but still.  _ I look around the cottage, if you could even call it that. It's more of a glorified shed with a bed and a side table. 

  


"that's right" Spinel cooed "and when your finished we got some yummy apples and oranges too" She said.  _ Did she really just use the word yummy? _ you think to yourself you finish the berries as Spinel is finishing slicing an apple "here you go" you then much on the apple as you finish Spinel then hands you a peeled orange. Finally she gives you a bottle of water and sits next to you on the bed. 

  


You finish it relatively quick.  _ She's going to tell me why nobody will look for me. I need to fool her into believing im scared and resentful.  _ I thought to myself finally looking up to spinel, "well since you're done let me tell you why nobody will look for you." Spinel started looking back to me,  _ please don't tell me you've got another injector and put it in earth, please don't tell me you've got another injector and put it in earth, please don't tell me you've got another injector and put it in earth-  _ I pleaded silently in my head. 

  


"remember those letter you sent to your friends about you going away for the weekend" you nod you remember hand writing it too because your computer at the time wasn't working right "well I made some adjustment and now they all think you are away on vacation with your Dad in Korea for three months" She finished and mentally sighed with relief. You hoped she was telling the truth anyways, for all you know the earth was completely destroyed. You won't let your guard down. 

  


I put on a shocked face and hurt expression. "Spinel- you can't just  _ decide  _ that for someone." I said in fake shock and worry. She looked upset "but it's fine y/n! I've got everything you need here! not only you have food here but I made sure there was a proper filter for drinking water and bathing water, there is a restroom for you to use so you can dispose of your human waste and I even have both regular medicine and medical herbs here so if you get sick I can keep you well!" She ended with a smile, as if that was the problem. 

  


"Spinel that's  _ not  _ the issue here." You said sternly looking into her eyes. "Whaddya mean?" She asked confused. "I don't  _ want  _ to be here Spinel. I wanna go back to earth." I said, this was both a last ditch effort to see if she'll let me go and a part of my act if she doesn't. Either way I'm getting out of here. 

  


"What!? Ya don't like me y/n?! You wanna leave me like pink did?! Well  _ I'm  _ not going to let that happen!" She screamed, all that escaped me was a squeak of fear. "You're  _ going  _ to stay here y/n! And you  _ are  _ going to be  _ my  _ **best friend!** " The last bit was screamed at me. 

  


Spinel looked at my face and looked guilty before saying, "I think I'll go for a little while." And promptly shutting and locking the door. I breathe a sigh of relief,  _ alright now I just have to keep up the facade and get back to dad.  _ I thought. Suddenly I had a horrible thought; what if she killed dad? She wouldn't… Would she? Well I wouldn't have thought she would've kidnapped me either but here we are. 

  
I let my back fall on the bed and I hear the impact force it makes as I close my eyes. I breathe in and out slowly.  _ Just breathe.  _ I told myself.  _ Don't let the facade break and  _ _ don't _ _ let her know how you feel. You  _ _ will _ _ get out of this. I don't have any other option. _

**Author's Note:**

> Btw im very sorry this story exists 
> 
> On another note im not sure if I'll continue this or not. Find out next time on: im indecisive!


End file.
